


Vacations & Scrapbooks

by 2nerd4this



Series: 'For My Soul" [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Mom Aragon, all that fun stuff, its just pure fluff, nice going cathy, parr overworks herself, sleepy parr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Aragon goes on vacation, leaving Cathy to spiral into another writing frenzy. Luckily, Catalina returns home early and cuddly fluff ensues.
Relationships: Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Series: 'For My Soul" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935613
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Vacations & Scrapbooks

**Author's Note:**

> It's just Catalina & Cathy fluff for my soul. I love them so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jane always hated this part.

The weird part of her 'job' that always ended her in the position of having to be the 'mean one'. When everyone else had exhausted all their efforts and she was the only one left.

Unfortunately, this was the kind of thing that came with being the 'mom' friend. It was inevitable, and it was important. Someone needed to do it. 

But she still hated it.

So when she reached the top of the steps, she hesitated in front of Cathy's door, hand raised and ready to knock.

This is certainly not the first time that the sixth Queen had worked herself into a writing frenzy- in fact, for the first few months, this was a rather common occurrence- but it had been a long time since they had gone so long without seeing the girl’s face.

To be honest, Jane had expected something of the sort to happen when Catalina announced her trip to Spain, but she hadn’t voiced her concerns- suspecting that the very implication that Cathy couldn’t function without her godmother would both encourage the older to stay and make the younger fight back to prove that she was a perfectly capable adult.

And for the first few days after Lina’s departure, everything had been fine! Jane assumed she must have been worrying too much, as Cathy was acting completely normal- even joining in on group activities more frequently and calling her godmother as often as they could, to talk about everything and anything they could think of. 

But something must have happened Wednesday morning, after breakfast, because she hadn’t seen the writer since then. 

At first, she suspected that inspiration had suddenly struck, causing the girl to retreat before she lost her idea. But then lunch passed, and then dinner, and still no sign of Cathy. 

And even more concerning, there had been no response when Anne checked in on her that night.

Anne had returned to the living room, frowning, and soon enough, both Kitty and Anna were standing outside the girl’s door as well. This time, they received a quiet ‘I’m fine, I’m just working.’ and then nothing.

The two had been hesitant to leave her alone, but Jane brought up a couple sandwiches and two bottles of water and left them beside the door before herding the three off to bed, promising if Cathy still hadn’t emerged by lunch tomorrow, she would take care of it.

  
  
  


So- here she was. Lunchtime had come and gone, and while the toast she left at her door that morning had disappeared, there was no other sign of Catherine Parr.

Again- Jane hated this part. Cathy never came quietly for her, usually putting up quite a fight before she would let anyone in, and even then, she would usually just shrug off their questions until they grew exasperated and left.

The only person who had been able to coax her out without fail was, of course, Catalina- who wasn’t here and wasn’t set to be back until Sunday. 

Her next choice of person for the job would have been Anna or Anne, but given their past failed attempts, any more hassling would probably just upset Cathy further.

And so- it was Jane’s turn. 

  
  


Sighing, she decided to bite the bullet quickly and knocked.

“Cath? You missed lunch.”

For a few minutes, there was silence, save for the distinct clicking of laptop keys and the occasional creak of Cathy’s old desk chair. 

Jane was about to say something else- Either another plea to come out or reassurance that food would be ready when she was- when Cathy finally spoke. 

“I’m not hungry, Jane.”

“Cathy, love, I would really appreciate it if you would come downstairs, just for a little-”

“No, Jane.” Cathy sounded more frustrated now. “I need to finish this.”

Jane sighed, then, hoping for a miracle, jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

“Cathy, please, you’re starting to worry us.”

No answer.

“Ok, love, whatever you want. I left a bowl of soup out here- don’t trip.”

With a final concerned look at the door, Jane sighed and gave in- heading back downstairs.

  
  
  


“No luck?” Anna looked up from her phone as Jane entered the room.

“Nope. I left her some soup.”

“Good. She’ll come around Jane, don’t worry. I’m sure she just found some great new project.” Anna smiled encouragingly, patting the seat beside her. Jane slumped down into the couch and sighed.

“You’re probably right, but I can’t help but worry. I worried this was going to happen.”

“Oh yeah- When Lina left?” Anne cut in, peeking in from the kitchen. “I was only eavesdropping a little.” She added, smiling sheepishly at their curious looks. 

“Yeah. Not that- well, not only because I thought she would shut herself away, but also because Lina is the best at getting her to come out.”

“You’re definitely not wrong about that.” Anne chuckled, setting her mug down and plopping into the armchair across from Jane. “What else can we do except wait it out?”

“Well...” Anna started reluctantly, “there is one thing.”

  
  
  


Five minutes later, Anna had corralled Kitty to come help her, and the two were standing outside Cathy’s door, Jane’s phone in hand. 

“Cath?”

“I told you to go away, Jane," came Cathy’s muffled voice, clearly frustrated.

“It’s Kitty, actually. And Anna. You don’t have to come out, but... could you let me in for just a moment.”

“What do you want?”

Kitty looked to Anna anxiously, then back at the door.

“It would be better if you let me in.”

“Just tell me what you want!” Cathy exclaimed, followed by a slamming sound and her frustrated grunt.

“Cather-” Anna started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Look. Either talk or leave.”

“Alright love,” Kitty sighed. “We don’t want to make you do anything you don't want to, but... but we think you should talk to someone. Jane called Catalina, and she’s free to talk if you want. Just for a little bit, so you can have a break.”

Silence. 

Then a quiet sigh.

“Thank you, Kitty, but I’m fine. Tell Lina I’ll text her later.”

“Cathy, I-”

“I said I’m fine, Katherine,” she suddenly snapped, and Kitty couldn’t help but jump. “Just leave me alone!”

“Cathy-” Catalina’s concerned voice came from over the phone, but she couldn’t be heard through the door. Anna looked down at the phone and sighed. 

“Alright Cathy, whatever you say.”

  
  
  


“Sorry we called you for nothing, Ari.” Kitty apologized, taking the phone from Anna as she descended the steps back to the living room.”

“It’s alright, Kitty. It was worth a shot, I suppose.”

“Yeah. You’ll be back Sunday, right?”

“Actually- could you possibly give the phone to Jane. I need to talk to her about something.”

“Of course. Talk to you soon.”  
  


“Bye Kit, love you.”

“You too. Here- here’s Jane.” Kitty smiled, though Catalina couldn’t see her, then handed the phone over to Jane, who took it with little more than a confused glance.

“Hey, Lina. I see that obviously didn’t work.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled softly,” I’m glad you called though, Jane. I was just about to text and ask your opinion, but this made up my mind.”

“Ask me what?” Jane adjusted the phone, setting down her newspaper and shifting to a more comfortable position.

“I got a call from the airport and they said that my flight Sunday morning had to be canceled. Something about all-day thunderstorms or the like. The only available flights before next Wednesday are either Monday morning, bright and early, or tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh!” Jane smiled, “Oh, that’s- well, I don’t want to say great because I know you were looking forward to getting more sightseeing in, but...”  
  


“Yeah, I know.” Catalina sighed, “But now it _is_ great. I’ll be back tomorrow evening, around seven.”

“That’s perfect, Lina. I hate to admit it, but... she’s really worrying me. We could really use your help.”

“I completely understand. Honestly, I just hope I can help at all.”

“Still, it would be good to have you back. Cathy isn’t the only one who missed you.”

Catalina smiled, though Jane obviously couldn’t see it, and nodded.

“I missed you too. See you tomorrow.” 

\---

The next day, Jane barely made an attempt with Cathy, deciding that it would be better to avoid any more possible angry shouting. Of course, she still left food and water outside her door at breakfast and lunch, and even managed to get a few words out of her in between.

Unfortunately, it was only a request for a cup of coffee, which was vehemently denied, accompanied by a promise for a guaranteed cup after she got a few hours of socialization in.

She’s kept quiet ever since.

But now it was almost seven, and Jane was sitting in the living room- trying hard not to stare at the front door.

Next to her sat Anne, scrolling aimlessly on her phone, and Kitty, curled up with her head in Jane’s lap, reading a book.

The television was playing quietly in the background, but no one was really paying attention. When Jane had informed the others that Catalina would be back sooner than expected, no one had really gotten anything done.

This was what happened whenever any one of the Queens was gone for more than a day or two. The entire house’s dynamics shifted awkwardly, and in the final hours until their return, the rest just waited desperately for their arrival so everything could go back to normal.

Right on schedule, just as the clock on the wall ticked to seven, the front door swung open.

“Lina!” Kitty sat up, smiling widely. 

Catalina, looking rather weary and travel-worn, returned the gesture, before rearranging the bags in her arms so she could get through the door.

“Hey, look who’s back!” Anne quipped.

“Here, I’ll help,” Jane said, standing up and grabbing a bag. Catalina nodded gratefully, then kicked the door shut behind her.

“Still upstairs?” Catalina asked, not one for small talk. All three women nodded. 

“I didn’t tell her you were coming, just so you know.” 

“Okay. I’m going to go throw these bags in my room, then talk to her. I’ll come back down to catch up afterward, alright?”

“Perfect.” Jane smiled, pulling the older woman into a side hug before she could rush upstairs. Lina returned it, pulling her in tightly, then took the bag from her. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks, love. Wish me luck.”

“You’ll certainly need it.”

  
  
  


Catalina deposited her bags hastily on her bed, then headed straight for her goddaughter’s room.

If she was being honest, this was one of her biggest worries when she planned her trip. It wasn’t that she thought Cathy needed her, more so that she wanted to be needed, and the fact that she was well aware of how much more comfortable the sixth Queen was being vulnerable around her rather than the others.

But Cathy had reassured her time and time again that she would be fine, that Lina deserved to have a week off to explore. 

So she had left.

And now she was back.

“Cathy?” 

Nothing.

“Cathy, love, it’s Catalina.”

Still nothing. Then-

“I told you already, I don’t want to call her. I promise I’ll text back soon. Tell her I’m fine.”

“No, Cathy,” Catalina sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. “It’s _just_ me. I came back early.”

A moment of silence.

“...oh.” Cathy sounded much quieter. She paused for a moment, then suddenly became defensive, “Because of me?”

“Oh, no, mija, it’s not-”  
  


“Jane called you, I bet. Told you I was being a pain and you should come back to yell at me.” 

Catalina heard the telltale sound of books being pushed off the desk and onto the floor. 

“Cathy, listen to me. I didn’t-”

“Look, I’m sorry I ruined your vacation, but I’m busy. I’ll come out on Sunday, I promise.”

Catalina stared at the door sadly, then sighed. Then- very very softly, she said:

“Alright, querida. I’ll leave you alone. But- Can you listen to me for just a moment? You don’t have to say anything, just listen. Alright?”  
  


Silence. Catalina took that as a ‘yes’.

“My flight got moved to today. It had nothing to do with you. You’re not being a pain and I would never yell at you. Never. We’re just worried because we care about you. I’m sorry you got the wrong idea.”

Cathy stayed silent, and Catalina could picture her goddaughter leaning over her desk, head in her hands and eyes screwed shut.

“I’m going to go downstairs now and catch up with everyone else. If you need anything, anything at all- You know where to find me. My door is always open. And-” she added as an afterthought, “You could turn your phone back on and message me. If you wanted.”

Catalina stayed standing in front of the door for a long while after she stopped talking, simply staring at it. She heard nothing from inside and assumed Cathy was doing the same. 

Eventually, she sighed once more.

“I missed you, mija. I love you.”

And then she left.

\---

Hours later, Catalina after had finished unpacking and finally slipped into bed, ready to finally get some sleep, she found herself staring at the ceiling.

She had tried hard not to worry about Cathy while she was talking with the other Queens, but it was hard. And now that she was alone, it was much more difficult.

Jane had told her she shouldn't feel guilty, but the little voice in the back of her head blamed herself. No matter how much they both denied it, Cathy and Catalina often depended on each other for support, and either one of them leaving was just asking for problems. 

And then the other, much more unpleasant voice in her head reminded her that she was a little bit happy that Cathy reacted this way.

It was horrible, yes, but the knowledge that someone was sad when she left- that she was needed and loved and appreciated- it made her a little proud. 

Eventually, though, she must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she remembers, her room was much darker.

For a moment everything was silent and Catalina couldn’t figure out what had woken her, and then the bed dipped.

“Anne?” she whispered, peering through the darkness.

A couple more moments of silence, and then the figure crawled under the covers and the curly hair that suddenly came into contact with Lina’s arms proved that it was _not_ , in fact, Anne.

“Hello, querida.”

“Hi,” Cathy peeped, quiet and meek. Catalina rolled over on her side and tried to get a better look at her goddaughter’s face. 

“Are you alright?”

At first, Cathy didn’t respond. Catalina simply watched her patiently, before the girl made to sit up, stopped only by her godmother’s hand on her chest.

“Lay down, love. It’s alright.”

“I just wanted- I wanted to explain that- that I-” Cathy stuttered, fighting weakly against the hand holding her down.

“In the morning, I think you need to sleep.” Catalina shook her head, smiling gently. Cathy huffed but fell back onto the bed.

“I just want you to know what I was doing- just so... just so you know. So you’re not confused.”

Catalina had known her goddaughter long enough to know that was Cathy’s way of saying ‘I need to talk about it before I combust’. So she nodded.

“Alright. What were you doing?”

“ ‘member how you gave me all of those photos of us over the past two years?”

“Yeah. You said you were making a collection. You took some from all the girls, including the Ladies, if I remember correctly.”

  
  
“Right,” Cathy confirmed, shifting nervously. Catalina moved her hand to Cathy’s arm and rubbed circles gently with her thumb. “I thought... I thought maybe it would be cool to make a sort of scrapbook for each of us. Have photos, and then write poems and little notes for you, and then put it all together.”  
  


“That’s really sweet, Cathy.” Catalina praised, but Cathy shook her head and sighed. 

“I realized on Wednesday that I could get yours done in time to give it to you when you get back if I worked hard enough, and it seemed perfect! But...” she trailed off. Catalina nodded in understanding.

“But then I came back early.”

“...yeah.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that mija. You can take as long as you need to.”

“I can still have it done by Sunday,” Cathy said, rather stubbornly.

“Oh definitely not!” Catalina exclaimed vehemently. “Not if it means you have to keep working at that rate. In fact-” she added, “if you’re up for it, I’d like you to take a break for a couple days. I really missed you- and the others, of course- and I would like to spend some time together- all six of us.”

“Mhmmm,” Cathy hummed, curling up closer to Catalina. “I guess.” 

“Good.” Catalina beamed proudly, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. “Now go to sleep, mija. I’ve got you.”

“Thanks,” Cathy muttered, already sinking into the bed as she began to feel heavy. "Tomorrow, we should-"

“Shhh. Sleep,” Catalina interrupted, eyes shut as she pulled the blanket tighter around them.

Cathy obeyed for a moment, before mumbling, probably half-asleep, 

“I missed you, madrina.”

Catalina inhaled at the name, then smiled gently, pulling the girl closer.

“Oh, I missed you too, mi hija.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
